Shenanigans in the Stacks
by Malyutka
Summary: Fred engages in indecent shenanigans in the stacks of the Hogwarts Library. Because Bookworms need a little spice in their lives. Fred/Hermione. Fremione. Lemon. (Not the same universe as Library Shenanigans, but a similar concept.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never have to my despair.

* * *

"Hello, Hermione dearest," Fred purred. He curled his arms around the girl's soft stomach. She pressed back into him.

"Frederick, what are you up to?" She leaned up and laid a kiss on the underside of his chin.

"I want you," he ran a hand up to her breast and began stroking over her clothing. Hermione shivered. He nudged her hair out of the way to nuzzle at the back of her neck.

"Fred," she whined softly as he found her tightening nipple though her shirt and tugged. "We're in a _library." _

"So?" He pressed his lips to her hairline, "Just means you need to be quiet."

"Means there are _people_."

"There are," his voice rumbled into her ear. "People that could see me pin you to this shelf, and who could watch as I fondle you and stroke you into orgasm and then as I unzip myself and fuck you until you scream and nearly give us away to all and sundry."

Hermione whimpered and turned in his arms so she was facing him. Her face was bright red as she fisted her hands in his sweater. He left one hand around her waist and let the other run into her hair. "You okay, love?"

"You aren't supposed to _say_ things like that." She complained, tilting her head down to rest it on his chest.

"Well why not?"

"Because then I want you to _do _them." She tilted her head back.

"See," he lowered his head so his lips were only a breath from hers, "I don't find that to be a problem."

He kissed her softly and she pressed upward to kiss him back. Their lips followed a practiced dance. Considering they'd been kissing for the better part of a year, they were more than familiar with what each other liked, what would make the other moan, what would keep it sweet and what would make it heavy. Fred may have started the kiss softly, but he didn't let it stay that way, increasing the passion he was feeding her through the kiss until she was kissing back just as hard, fingers untangling from his sweater to find purchase on his neck and in his hair.

When he pulled back just a bit, Hermione was breathless.

"So darling, public or not?"

"Public, but only if I get to keep my clothes on."

"I can work with that," Fred agreed. "Any other requests?"

"Keep talking to me?"

"Oh, most certainly," Fred purred. "Hermione, darling, I'm going to make you see stars. You're such a good girl for me," he moved his hands up her sides, dancing over the silky fabric of her shirt. "No bra, and a shirt in soft fabric. You ask for this, my dear. Picking this over one of those standard ones, and with no sweater? Such a good, good little girl."

"You like it," Hermione smiled at him as he began caressing her nipples. She shivered at the shocks of sensation as he rolled the buds between his fingers. He knew exactly how she liked to be touched, even with her clothing in the way. And yes, of course, Hermione wore what she did with Fred in mind, bought it thinking of what he would do if he came across her in it. She wasn't wearing a bra today, but she had a wonderful collection of lace bodysuits, bras, and panties that she delighted in Fred uncovering. He always treated it as though she had given him a present, even if sometimes he was a little destructive of the wrappings.

"I do. This, dear, is why we get along so well. You do such nice things like this, and in return," he shifted so her legs were parted by one of his, pushing her up so she was resting on her toes. She ground herself down as he'd intended, and he continued, "I pleasure you as you wish."

"Oh," she shivered at the friction that came as she rubbed her body against his. "You're good to me."

"You make it easy, Mione," he whispered, then kissed her. His hand worked downward and found the edge of her skirt. "Do you want my fingers in you?"

"Yes," she moaned, canting her hips down one more time.

"You know if I do, you'll need to stay quiet, right?" He smirked as his fingers teased the skin, hinting higher.

"I'll do my best."

"I'll stop if you're not," Fred warned. She pouted. "Just be good for me, Mione, and you'll get what you want."

Fred's fingers rubbed in circles all the way up to her center and settled over her panties, already nice and wet for him.

"How attached are you?"

"Not very," she smiled, eyes half closed, "But if you check the sides, you'll find an easier way."

His hands found the sides of her underwear and the ribbon ties that held the garment together. He chuckled, "These are new."

"Saw them in a catalogue. Got them by owl order."

"I like them," He undid them, "I like them very much." He tugged them out of the way, letting them fall to the wayside.

Fred slid a finger along her slit, "So wet you are." He pulled it away and licked the juice off. "How inclined are you to get caught with a bang?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I go down on you, right here."

She whimpered. "Oh Merlin, please."

"Remember, love, you need to stay quiet, or I have to stop. And you don't want me to stop, do you?"

"N-no," her voice trembled as he dropped to his knees before her, head ducking beneath her skirt. Her legs weakened and she moved her skirt up so she could run her fingers into his hair. She was so glad he had chosen to keep it long. It made gripping it so much easier.

Fred's attentions were well-practiced and he knew exactly where she was most sensitive and what focusing on particular areas would do. He started off with the lightest of licks, then chose not to keep her waiting and pressed the flat of his tongue to her clit and began a pattern he knew would drive her up the wall.

"Fred," Hermione moaned quietly, one hand falling back against the shelf behind her as she tried to support herself. He chuckled, which left her whining, then slid his finger up inside, with just a hint of curl. Her head rolled back against the shelf and she bit her lip, hard, struggling not to shatter the library's relative silence with her cries.

She was near the edge when she tugged on his hair, not trusting herself to ask him verbally to stop. He did so and pulled his mouth away first, to look at her, then slowly slipped his fingers out and watched her tremble. He cleaned his mouth and fingers as he stood, then wrapped himself around her, pressing their lips together.

Hermione tasted herself on his tongue and moaned into his mouth, safe in the knowledge he would muffle her cries. Fred took on the office with all the patience of one who had done so many a time before (as he had) and let Hermione undo his belt and slacks as he kept her arousal up. Teasing her nipples and keeping her mouth occupied made her chore all the harder but she eventually succeeded and freed him from his clothing.

"Okay love," he pulled his lips away from hers, "you know you're a little too short for me to do this without you being around my waist, yes?"

"Yes," she agreed, "How do you want me?"

"I'm going to pin you to this nice shelf, Mione, and you're going to try not to scream as I fuck you into it."

"Okay," she agreed on a gasp as he twisted her nipple. If only they had the time for him to suck them—his mouth was as welcome there as it was on other parts of her body. She snaked her hands around his neck and he lifted her to partially rest on a shelf as he lined himself up and sunk into her.

"Oh," Hermione said simply as they were joined. Fred rested his forehead against hers and held her there.

"You okay, love?"

"Perfect," she smiled, "Move?"

"As you wish," he slid out and then thrust back in, never fully leaving her body. He adjusted her position until she was moaning with every slow slide of the tip of his cock against the swollen rough patch that brought her such pleasure.

"Fred," she whined at his steadiness.

"Yes dear one?"

"More."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her neck, adjusting just a bit more so he had the leverage to speed up and the shift perched her in just such a way that he could reach deeper inside her.

It wasn't long before she was back on the edge, needing just that last little bit to trip her over and send her flying, tortured sounds coming out of her throat as she tried to muffle herself in Fred's sweater. It was so hard not to scream for him, to beg him for what she needed.

"Come for me, love," Fred turned his head just slightly to whisper in her ear, voice cracking as he freed a hand to pressure her clit.

Hermione fell to pieces on a whimpering cry, body shuddering to limpness as Fred joined her on the other side of an orgasm. His body pressed hers into the shelves, just a tad awkwardly, but neither could be stirred to move for several minutes.

"Can you stand, Mione?" Fred asked eventually.

"Maybe," Hermione replied, but let herself be returned to her feet. She leaned against the shelves as Fred cleaned himself up then pressed back against him. She sighed in delight as he hugged her tightly.

"Should I presume we're going to find a quiet place to cuddle now?" He murmured.

"Please." There was nothing better she could think of to do.

"As my lady wishes," he pulled away and cracked a grin as he looked her over. "But you may want to clean up first."

"Oh hush," she slapped his arm. Hermione spelled herself clean and found her knickers, tying them before slipping them back on, then straightened her shirt and shot Fred puppy dog eyes until he motioned for her to turn around and went about fixing her hair into a mess that would only be able to call bushy, rather than rumpled.

"I can't believe we didn't get caught."

"Mmm hmm." There was such a note of smugness in his voice that she spun around.

"You spelled the aisle, didn't you?" She accused.

"You really thought I'd risk us getting caught shagging in the stacks?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Oh, dear one," he pulled her back against him. "I might be willing, but I know you like your reputation. I wouldn't let anyone see you that way. Now hear you," his eyes danced, "that might be a different story."

"Why do I put up with your shenanigans?" Hermione groaned.

"Because you love me," he teased, wriggling her nose.

"Merlin knows why," she grumbled, batting at his hand and fighting a smile. Fred pressed his lips to her hair.

"Do you want me to spend the next few hours letting you treat me like a pillow or not?"

"Yes," she looked up from under her eyelashes, "I found this fantastic runes text I want to read. There's elfdalian runes still in use by some Swedish wizards today and they're doing some rather incredible magic with them."

Fred laughed heartily, "Never change, Hermione, never change."


End file.
